What Makes A Hero (Being Remade)
by ColorNuker
Summary: My Hero Academia contains many people who contain unique abilities called Quirks. These quirks can offer a wide range of abilities as well as benefits or cons; Although some are born without these unique qualities and are deemed Quirkless. Now what if someone were to challenge these set rules of society, to surpass what it means to be a human and what being quirkless really means.
1. Saitama: Origin

"I want to be a hero!..."

..

.

Has it really been that long?

Has it really been that long since i first began to become influenced by the heroes that appeared in the media?

I've always wanted to become a hero of my own name...

I've gone through several names already from my youth, Pain Train was one of them and so was Mega Fist, or even a name like Caped Crusader.

But in the end i resorted to a single name, one that strikes fear into many who would hear of this name from both Heroes and Villains alike. That name was..

The One Punch Man

…

..

But that wasn't till later on when my abilities would fully manifest, i'm quirkless after all. I've been told that for so long that people without quirks could never become a hero, that they are part of the minority.

But that isn't what a hero is, a hero moves on instinct to protect others, to serve as a symbol for those to stand with.

A hero isn't just someone who fights villains for anyone could do that.

But me, Helping people is one off the many things I accomplish in my time while on duty, after all i am just a Hero for Fun.

* * *

Monday morning, many dread it for it is the end of the weekend where many come to enjoy a good break every now and then.

The building was a 2 story house set in an ordinary neighborhood, it was rather clean inside since the owner of said house had barely any time to remain inside for either he was out at work or simply training.

What is he training for? Well he is a hero after all and heroes need to be prepared for the most dangerous of situations.

A kid around the age of 7 had just gotten them self awake, they dreaded the day but got up anyways; Letting out a yawn as they rubbed their eyes open.

They lept out of bed with a stretch, moving over to their closet where they got into their school uniform . He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, checking his face out as he brushed his teeth. He spat and rinsed his mouth with a cup of water heading downstairs with intent on getting a small breakfast since he was rushing himself.. He made his way downstairs where he met with his guardian, Desutegoro also known as "Death Arms". He was one of the well known heroes in the community but all his life he knew him more as a caretaker or a distant uncle.

"Heading out so soon?" he said as he reached out for an apple.

"You know the responsibilities i have, i have to always be ready since someone's always in need of help" He'd lean on the counter by his forearm, sipping some coffee as he watched the TV that was in the corner of the room.

Currently the news had reached the weather section of their program, it said it'd be sunny in the mid 70s, seemed like it would be a nice day to go outside.

"Yeah i know… I'm going to be late if i don't hurry now move" The kid pushed Desu out of the way, well more of a nudge since Desu was larger and more stronger than him. He pushed himself up so he could reach the sink, washing the apple before rushing to the door.

"Alright i get it, just make some friends alright, you've always lacked in that department so try and behave yourself" Desu let out a breath before continuing on his drink.

He stood at the door hand on the knob pondering, fumbling the knob with his palm and fingers.

He looked back

"All the kids look for the cooler kids with cool quirks, making friends seems like too much work… especially since I've got nothing special going for me, i have no quirk and i don't seem cool to them…"

"Well, then find someone who will accept you then someone's bound to accept you, everyone isn't the same"

"Right… thanks" He smiled before finally exiting, shutting the door behind him with a soft thud.

Desu groaned before sipping yet again

"Hmm... got cold…"

* * *

The school day had ended, all the kids were heading home and he had failed again in the friends department. He envied the kids and their quirks, he felt he had nothing going for him like he wasn't special at all.

He didn't live that far from home so he usually walked, no need to waste time waiting for a ride or bus since Desu was always out working and the buses were always so noisy and crowded for him.

Looking up at the sky he pondered to himself wondering, what was wrong with him...

"Why… why did i have to be born quirkless? Why do i have to be so lonely all the time… All the other kids have such cool powers and friends but all i have is neither of them…"

Eventually he found a can, he continued to kick it as he walked his usual route.

"This world isn't fair… I've tried so hard, why did i have to be born like this…"

He began to pass a park, he began to slow down when he had heard a ruckus brewing. He turned to see several kids in a group, seemed to look like they were about to fight.

One kid looked to be about his age but a bit shorter. He had green hair along with a t-shirt and shorts to go along with it all. One was blonde wearing a similar choice of clothing though this one had this look like he had quite a temper.

The others were the same but one was fat and the other was skinny, and one was on the ground behind the green haired kid. The green haired kid was trembling in fear, he held his ground but it was obvious that he was scared out of his mind.

"I-I-I'll never forgive you!" He shouted, clutching his hands as he faced his opponents, it seemed more focused onto the blonde kid in front of him.

"Even though you're quirkless…"

That line had caught his attention, he thought to himself 'another quirkless kid? How! The chances of finding one, even two are very low…' That surprised him as it stopped him dead in his tracks. His grip on his backpack straps loosened before turning to face the group of kids

"You're still playing the hero, Deku!"

After that line the kid jumped back in fear, eyes widening with his stance destroyed then once that happened, they charged ready to deal quite the beating to the defenseless kid...

"Hey! Pick on someone your own side!"

The kids slowed down turning to look at the source of the voice. Coming to a halt they all looked over at The kid who'd just started making his way over to them

"He's quirkless and you're picking on him? That's not fair at all!"

"And… who are you?" the blonde kid looked over at him clenching his fist in aggravation, he looked their age so he was lucky it wasn't an adult or even a hero.

"I'm… I'm just a kid who helps the weak!" He threw his book bag to the side as he loosened his clothing up, removing the tie he had on before taking a fighting stance.

The green haired kid looked up at him, his eyes glittering up as he took a fighting stance too, he felt a bit more confident since he had back up with him, ready to take on anything now.

The blonde kid grinned as a tiny explosion emitted from his hand.

"Well what's your quirk then huh? You seem confident in yourself to go up against me so it must be powerful right?"

He froze, he had hoped that they would catch on his bluff and stop fighting but now he's trapped, he could feel his hair stand on themselves as a cold surge wept through his body. He began to shake as fear began to take over, he'd never fought before...

"I-I…I don't have one…" He struggled to get it out, droning out near the end as the strength in his hands and arms weakened

"Huuuh?! I could've sworn you said you were quirkless right?" The blonde cupped his ear in a mocking manner making fun of the kid

"I-I'm quirkless!" He shouted this time, his legs shook along with his stance loosening as he felt despair. Teeth clenched he looked back up at them wiping his eyes then taking a stronger stance, driving his right foot into the ground behind him.

Deku looked up at the kid, he was amazed that there was yet another quirkless and around his age too. This all happened so fast and so sudden.

"Quirkless playing hero…how nauseating!" He began to charge again, revving his fist back along with the other kids as well.

They shuddered as they expected the worst, they felt weak and already defeated, they felt unarmed as if they had nothing while the enemy held swords and shields, a quick battle and predictable battle at hand.

…

..

.

They were left on the ground covered in bruises and marks, tattered in dirt as well. He looked up in the sky wondering why the world had to be like this, why couldn't everyone have a quirk and not leave quirkless in the dark all the time.

He felt as if the world had failed him, the world had set him up for failure and wanted him to fail, to suffer while he watched everyone else succeed with what they were given. It felt like a video game and he was on the hardest difficulty possible.

But as he kept thinking to himself he felt a voice rise up in his head, the more he focused on it the more the voice came clear…

"Don't give up…" closing his hands he pushed against the pain, sitting up off the ground looking down at his palms.

"You can do much better than this…" He now stood up with his fists tightened, clenching down even more than before.

"Prove them all wrong. Show them what you're made of!" His palms began to bleed, he hadn't realized he was digging into his skin, all he felt was motivation to succeed, to move forward and beat the world's game, after all even at the hardest of difficulties all games have better rewards the harder you aim for...

"Hey… y-you're quirkless too, right?..." the feeling disappeared, he had forgotten about the other kid, he looked down to the source slowly before giving him a smile

"O-oh, yes i am" he lent his hand out offering it to the kid to help him up

"I'm Saitama" pulling him up he looked him in the eyes. He seemed smaller than before, maybe it was because he was slightly taller than the kid.

"I-I'm Midoriya…" He gave off a nervous aura along with a weird smile

"Well Deku couldn't be your actual name… Good for nothing huh…" Saitama felt he had done it, could this be a friend? He'd never thought that this would happen, everyone has a quirk right? But what was all that about, he never felt that way before so why now? Even after that feeling he could feel something different about his body… But he had the desire to train now, the desire to refine himself. This felt like destiny, maybe things wouldn't turn out so bad.

…

..

.

"Saitama!"

Saitama turned to see who was calling him, turning to see Midoriya running at him; he stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Oh, hey"

Midoriya sounded as if he was out of breath, gasping and panting as he fought to catch a breath, using his hands on his knees to keep himself up.

"Y-Y-You… I've been calling for you to stop for blocks!"

"Oh, well that's my bad"

"My bad?! "

"Yeah i mean, I'll try harder to listen for you next time"

"Huuh..."

Midoriya stood back up as they both began to walk back home from school that day, apparently they attended the same school so that meant that they could still see each other right when school ended.

* * *

They started onto an alternate route to their houses, they did meet each other the other day and both of them being quirkless was so fascinating to them since they both would never think to have found another person just like them self; They wanted to have more time to get to know each other, it was a fun experience for them both as the route they went through was more scenic.

"So how long have you been living around here Saitama" they walked along an underpass, the sounds of the cars passing along the bridge above could be heard very clearly, though they weren't loud enough to muffle their voices it was just the faint hums of cars

"For a while now, i transferred here and started to live with Desu"

"Desu? D-Do you mean Desutegoro the pro hero?!"

"Yeah, we aren't related I'm just living with him y'know"

"A-Ahah must feel great living with a pro hero"

"It's ok, I don't really feel like i have any perks" Saitama balanced himself as he walked along the edge of the walkway they were on, the other side having a river of water.

Midoriya nodded, looking back in front of him as he tried to keep up with Saitama.

"Man, how unlucky did we have to be"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean we were born without quirks, the odds of that happening must be, pretty large right"

"I guess… B-But I still want to be a hero though!"

Saitama tilted his head over so he could face Midoriya, he jumped off the edge closer to Midoriya since he couldn't concentrate on them both at the same time "Even though you're quirkless?"

"Y-Yeah, if you put your mind to it, you can do it" he replied back with a bright smile on his face

"Yeah… i wanna be a hero too but, how can i do it…" Saitama then began to think to himself, using this time to figure out his plan since he hadn't put my h thought into it "I could just try to improve my body overall, you know lift weights and exercise"

"That could work, i believe you can do it!" Midoriya gave off more positivity as it caused Saitama to give him a smile back.

"Yeah, I'll have to do some intense training to accomplish that. Oh- looks like we're getting close to our split" looking up ahead Saitama could see where their paths split, looking back at Midoriya he began his goodbye "Guess I'll see you tomorrow after school again"

"Yeah, I'll see you around then!" Midoriya gave him a wave as he switched paths, heading right as he slowly went further and further away, making another turn around a corner

"Yeah… see you soon".

…

..

.


	2. Whatever It Takes

Whatever It Takes

Author's Note: The only change i did was change Saitama's age since someone made a point about him being 8 in this chapter so i changed it to 11, it makes more sense that way.

"Saitama… i know you wanted to come train with me but… isn't this a bit much?"

Saitama laid on a weight bench, he'd surpassed his young bodies limits and became stronger over the course of months and continued to build off of that. Though after that he still continued to surpass those limiters as he kept pushing himself further and further.

He'd eventually became more fit and athletic than most kids his age, though Desu didn't let him into gyms with him until Saitama proved that he was capable of using it responsibly and would dedicate himself to a more healthy life than just exercising. Though he did use it responsibly he didn't expect that he would push himself so much. Saitama spent his time before the gym doing basic training consisting of push ups, squats, and running, some of the most basic regiments of training. Once he'd gained the ability to have access to professional training equipment that's when he went to work.

"I-I-It doesn't matter..." He snapped back, his arms and breath were clearly shaking, sweat trickling off his chin in torrents. His vision to become one of the greatest heroes was all he could see; All he could ever think about was what was at the end of that tunnel, he saw only the ends and didn't care about the journey.

"But i have a strength quirk, that's what lets me handle so much weight. You don't even have a quirk! You can seriously hurt yourself" Desu stood behind the bench, Saitama had asked him to check him but he was worried for the kid, he thought that this all was just too much for a kid his age, the way he's been pushing himself was just insane for a kid his age, even a normal adult would crumble under such weight!

He'd been taking him to the doctors multiple times each month just to see if he really did have a quirk but it all came back negative. There was no explanation for how his body could endure all of this pressure.

Saitama put up the barbell with a loud thud, sitting up catching his breath. His shirt was soaking wet with sweat and water, his entire body was shaking but he ignored it. Saitama reached over to the side grabbing a water bottle, he then squirted some water straight into his mouth.

"Maybe you should take a break now… That's enough I don't want you to get hurt" Desu looked down to Saitama, after all he was still a kid and no normal kid would do this much, usually they'd give up on the first lift seeing as it was more work than it was worth.

"Nah… i'm...i'm fine…" He got up stretching his body, his fingers flowing through his hair before reaching down touching his toes. He put his hands at taking several deep breaths

"But, you don't have to train even more anymore, you can just maintain what you have now and-"

"It doesn't matter…" Saitama stood there before looking back to Desu "It doesn't matter if i get hurt, strained, or if it's worthless to go on… I have to be the best, I need to be the best, just because i'm quirkless doesn't mean you have to worry so much..."

He began to walk again, wiping up the bench of his sweat before moving towards the exit of the gym, he finished his workout for the day and had to head home. After all he did have to finish his homework.

"At least let me give you a ride, you never give yourself a chance to rest!" Desu had become fed up with him, he didn't expect Saitama to become this stubborn, he didn't want him to kill himself, what if he does something that can damage him permanently.

Saitama then slid some weights onto his wrists and ankles, he did a quick warm up and stretch prepping his body for the long way back home. He put his stuff back into the car, giving desu a hug before he began to run home like he usually did "See you at home dad".

Saitama got used to Desu always being there for him, he did give him food, a place to live, took care of him and gave him support. So him considering him as his father was bound to happen eventually.

Like always, Desu would give up heading home again via car. He trusted saitama to protect himself since, well he was strong and could take down most people very easily. Even when he was stubborn he had some colleagues teach him some self defense just in case.

He started the car up, taking a deep breath into his lungs. Going in reverse he started onto the road towards his house.

* * *

" **ALRIGHT! PULL YOUR HOMEWORK OUT FOR ME TO COLLECT** ", The teacher began to go around the classroom, collecting the homework that his classmates had out on their desks. That's when Saitama shot up as the drool coming from his mouth quickly dissipated dripping onto the desk. Quickly wiping away the saliva off his chin he looked around to see what everyone as doing. Once he remembered he never did do it he leaned to his left in an instant.

"Hey…. i didn't do mine, can i copy off of yours"

"H-Huhhh?! How'd you forget this one! He's been reminding us about this for the past week!" Midoriya fished around for his paper eventually pulling it out in front of him for the teacher to collect

"I know i just got caught up-"

"As much as i love catching up on cartoons and heroes, that is not what getting "caught up" in something means!"

"But it was a new episode! how do you expect me to watch it the next day after the cliffhanger they left us on last week…"

They continued to bicker until the teacher stood in front of them, he tapped Saitama's desk quickly catching his attention.

"So Saitama… i came here expecting a paper… where's your homework?"

"You see… I had to do some important things and… i ended up not doing it"

"Forgetting and just not doing it is two different things, you oughta fix that or your grade will plummet" He collected Midoriya's paper as he continued down the line of tables.

Saitama mocked the teacher, repeating what he said through a silent mutter before laying back down onto his des. He began to sketch into a notebook he had with him out of boredom since he usually didn't pay attention in his classes, especially this one.

"You know this is why you always fail right" Midoriya put his stuff away as he focused his attention onto Saitama and what he was doing

"Yeah, it's a force of habit i've been meaning to fix" His pencil danced across the page, he began drawing circles and lines creating what looked to be a figure

"Well, what are you drawing then?"

"Just what i want my costume to be when i become a hero" But what he drew was not something you'd be able to connect easily, it was terrible. He basically drew a stick figure and everything else from there looked like random lines and circles.

"That's… greeaat?…" Midoriya turned his head as he tried to figure out just what he was looking at. Where did the arms start, the legs end. Where even was the head! It all made no sense how could he draw this without giving up so easily in the beginning!

"Alright attention! I want you all to try and figure this equation out…"

As Midoriya switched focus to the teacher, Saitama paid no attention as he kept going at his notebook, pondering on what to do next and where will his training take himself…

"Oh, There's a buy 2 get 1 free sale for manga at the bookstore, maybe i should check it out after school" He thought as he picked his nose with his pinky, flicking it away as a girl looked his way with disgust.

* * *

Saitama yawned, scratching his side as he laid across the couch watching a cartoon play on the television screen, groaning to himself as he had a bowl of cereal on his stomach. He'd spent his monday morning watching the cartoons that they usually broadcasted in the mornings with the volume pretty high since usually he'd have the house to himself on weekdays when they didn't have school.

"They seem to be running out of ideas, seems like they're just using this character for merchandising now…"

Saitama took a bite from his cereal, his appearance was more of a relaxed version of what he usually wore consisting of blue striped PJs as well as his hair done in a messy undone way.

Eventually getting bored of this episode since it seemed to just be droning on to pan the runtime, he began to flip through the channels, attempting to find anything interesting to help his monday morning, no wonder people didn't enjoy it.

Eventually he'd give up, flipping the tv onto the news to check and see if the weather was alright for the day with a long breath as he'd stand up with his bowl in hand.

"Well… guess i should start up early today"

Placing the bowl into the sink with a slight thud, he'd stretch his body right after. Exhaling all the air in his lungs, listening to the news station for anything that would mess with his plans.

"And it looks like today will be a sunny day with no clouds in sight! Nothing you wouldn't expect in spring other than the rain we've had earlier this month!" Upon hearing this saitama smiled, shutting the television off heading up to his room with eagerness. He checked his alarm clock to see it was already noon. 12:39 to be exact. Changing clothing in what felt like a flash and rushing outside, obviously closing the door shut then locking it.

He quickly transitioned into a jog, then into a run. He wore what looked to be a blue tracksuit and sweatpants while listening to some music from a music player. Often he was asked to join track at his school but he refused since his goal didn't involve sports, it bored him since all he wanted was to simply train, to be the best hero; And to accomplish that goal he had to be in the best physical shape he could maintain.

He jogged through the neighborhood leading to the underpass, that's where he and midoriya usually hung out during the weekend as some things they left there could be seen like chalk and a small fort they made hidden by a support pillar made out of cardboard boxes with some metal sheets to keep the water out.

He continued to jog even though his body was in pain, he could feel the sharp pain in his calves and the cold air hitting his throat like the cuts of a knife, his tongue dry and his muscles contracting in his side as it begged for him to stop. But he continued, ignoring the pain in his body as some of the pain slowly subsided.

…

..

.

He ran through the markets, most people were out working on saturday mornings even though it was the weekend. Desu told on how the streets were empty since everyone was always working on weekdays. But he also told how crime usually was rampant at these times so he had to be careful if he ran out and to be on his guard.

It all made sense to saitama so he agreed, he was always on his guard since an attack could happen at any time in any place. But something was up, he could hear noise further up, he thought maybe it was the rustling of a stray animal since it sounded to be coming in the crevices of the buildings, the alleyways.

But as he grew closer the sounds grew more prominent. Once near he'd hear the sounds of what seemed to be the sounds of a woman's cry, Saitama slowed down to a halt outside of the alleyway. The aura that came from the alley put pressure on him as he stared into the abyss. "Should i go inside? Maybe it was a stray cat, maybe they hurt themself!" he pondered But he could hear what seemed to be crying, they sounded way too human to be a animal.

He shuddered at the sounds, cringing and afraid at those noises. He never heard such sounds only in action shows where the antagonist terrorized people. But this was different, this was real life and someone was actually in trouble.

Saitama moved forward hesitantly, Desu would scold him for not seeking out an adult but this sounded like something that could not wait, he had to investigate what was happening. There was no one to stop it, no one to fetch a hero he was the only one who could help.

Slowly pressing forward all he could do was look around at the bricks of the buildings, how close they felt, how unkept and dark this all seemed to him now that he looked. These factors put even more onto his back… he couldn't go back now for he's made it this far and the guilt of the innocent would never leave his conscience.

He could hear it, the struggle became more audible as he could hear crying around the corner, sobbing and the sound of cloth ripping too. Once he made it to the corner the male began to speak.

"Just stop struggling, you'll only make things worse. It'll be over and done with if you don't stop moving~"

Slowly he crept his head forward, peering around the corner to see a man towering over top of a woman, his hand pushed her face into the ground as blood ran from the woman's mouth and body, scratches coming from her neck and arms as she wept under him. Parts of her clothing were scattered around the area as her bra and her legs were exposed.

"P-Please… l-let m-me go…" she wept, her voice shaky as well as her body was trembling scared, crying, she was filled with fear and shock. She couldn't move at all, she only wept as her tears and muffled voice filled Saitama's ears. He was horrified at the sight.

"You'll go after i'm done, this'll be a great experience for us both… Just shut up and enjoy it" he chuckled as he licked his lips, his hand climbing up her leg copping a feel at her flesh. He laughed while ripping her skirt off.

She screamed as loud as she could trying to get the attention of someone, anyone. She curled up to protect herself in a fetal position to try and stop him, she hated this she didn't want this. This was all too much for her to handle but what could she do, he was stronger than she was and he obviously wouldn't mind killing her at any chance.

This pissed him off, so he took her by the hair, pulling her up before driving his knee into the side of her jaw, knocking her out of his grip as some locks of her hair stuck into his fingers

"Shut the hell up! You're only making this worse on yourself…" He grew tired of this, his desire grew as he was more eager to satisfy his sadistic desires. So he began on his belt with finesse growing closer to her weak body.

Saitama widened his eyes at this, he'd never seen this… this monstrous act ever happen he'd only heard of it from stories on the news… He wouldn't let this stand…

" **H-HEY!** " Saitama shouted bringing attention to himself, he clenched his fists as his stance was stiff and shaky. He was scared, terrified really at this confrontation, this was all too new to him. This was a true evil being. Abusing the weak and taking advantage of them, this was low, very low.

They both looked over at him, seeing a kid in a tracksuit not lower than 5 feet tall. The guy groaned, looking back he bursted into a roar, laughing at the sight since it was all too funny to have a child approach him in the act, acting all heroic bursting on the scene like a hero. He was no all might...

"Run away kid the adults are doing something, you're ruining the moment…" He let go of the girls hair as the torn locks flew into the wind, being carried off. He approached Saitama clutching his fist, "his quirk probably didn't manifest yet, most kids his age think they can trigger it if they're in dire situations like some sort of saiyan" He thought to himself.

Saitama felt a rage building up inside himself but also fear. This was something he had to do, he wouldn't tolerate this at all! This pissed him off... He started to charge, once close the guy threw a punch. It all felt like it was played out in slow motion, Saitama easily dodged to the right, pushing his arm to the side as he drove his right fist into his jaw. You could feel it if you saw it but the guy got hit so hard he was blown off his feet, the impact sent him flying several feet away and into the dumpster. The dumpster was pushed into the wall as some bricks gave way forming a hole.

Slowly he came out of the dumpster, coming from the hole inside, blood trickling from his head and jaw like a torrent. His jaw actually dislocated itself from the force of impact he received.

The man began to panic as all he could feel was pain in his head and body. "His jaw! How could this happen from a kid!". Fear, his hands shaking, trembling he started to freak out causing him to use his quirk. Popping what looked to be his bone out from his forearm, blood began to run down his arm from forcing his bone out through his skin. The guy forced his way towards the kid, he didn't care if he was a kid, no one even knew they were there! He could get away with it, he won't get caught, he could say this was all self defence!…

He started to throw a flurry of attacks towards saitama as several connected but all it did was cut up his tracksuit, revealing what looked to be a built body underneath, why the hell did a 11 year old have a well toned 6 pack?!

Saitama reacted quickly when he sliced his blade upward at him. Saitama dodged along with him, when he came back to hit him with the sharp end by his elbow, Saitama moved again and with full force jabbed his knuckles into his arm, shattering the bones inside along with the blade.

Before the man could even make a sound saitama brought up his foot into a kick, hitting his face. Continuing his assault throwing a back kick in combination into his chest, falling backwards into a thud. He laid motionless as blood trickled down his arm and face as silence filled the alleyway.

Saitama eyes were wide open, his breathing was shaky as he was still terrified. He fell to a knee freaking out in his mind at what just happened…

His tracksuit was in pieces, he narrowly missed with those attacks as several small slashes were present on his chest. It wouldn't scar since they weren't at all deep so that relieved him. He wouldn't need to bare the wrath of Desu all that much. But he remembered the woman, he had gotten so caught up in the action that he forgot the reason why he fought that…that monster in the first place.

He looked over at the woman, she laid there clutching at her flesh to keep anyone from seeing. Her skin was exposed though not as much as only her bra was revealed. She watched the entire event clutching her phone at her chest. She'd dialed for help while the fight unfolded.

"T-Thank you…"

He felt prideful, yes he was scared but he felt pride in what he did. But this could have gone better yet it still needed to be done. He helped this woman in a time of need and made him feel like… a hero.

"It's… It's no problem…"

Saitama made his way to her as he began to help her out, standing her up onto her feet helping her with her clothing too, it was great that he was able to stop it when he could…

Eventually the cops arrived, he had to stay with the woman as well to tell them exactly what had happened. The ambulance escorted the man to the hospital for recovery as well as the cops giving Saitama a ride home from the scene.

Desu was told about what had happened once he came home, he praised Saitama but mostly scolded him, though he did praise him for handling the situation well since most kids would misuse their quirk and get cocky, making the situation much worse but since saitama didn't have one in the first place he only knew his weaknesses and went on the defensive instead.

Once Desu was done Saitama went to his room to change, he threw his shirt into the trash changing into a different shirt as he sat on his bed, falling down and staring at the ceiling he began to think to himself…

"I could have died back there… if i wasn't careful i could have gone scratched up pretty badly… but i felt good doing it" He laughed to himself for a while, looking over at his alarm clock checking the time.

He sat up looking at the calendar then at his desk, exhaling a deep breath then he went to the desk and grabbed his bag, pulling out some papers and a pencil as he began to write

"Well, guess i should start actually doing my homework now…"


	3. A Minor Setback

A Minor Setback

"Hey Saitama! Look at what I've been working on!"

Saitama looked at Midoriya's book, he'd known since the first book that Midoriya's kind of a huge fanboy when it came to heroes, always cataloging all sorts of data whenever he'd find a hero he knew nothing about. But it always gave Saitama a smile in the mornings since Midoriya always was excited to show his findings.

"Yeah, whaddya need"

"I finished this book! Look at it! All of this data I've been keeping makes heroes seem so unique and cool!"

"Huh, wasn't that your last one?"

"Yeah… But I might be able to get a fresh blank notebook later on, soon I hope"

"Well no need, Boom!" Saitama flashed one of the exact book to his friend. It was fresh and new. The spine wasn't bent. Pages weren't crinkled or folded, it made Midoriya smile from ear to ear.

"W-Wha- How'd you know I needed one!" He quickly grabbed ahold of it practically snatching it out of Saitama's hand. His eyes were glued onto it, flipping through the empty pages with glee.

"I always see you writing in it, last I checked you were near the end so I had a hunch that you'd need another one".

His pinky went into his nose, digging around then flicking the booger off to the side. Once he'd looked back to Midoriya he was already writing inside and muttering to himself. Whenever most people would see this they'd most likely be pretty creeped out but Saitama got used to it with time, he actually found it kinda nice to see since he compared to how he was with manga.

Eventually they'd make it to school grounds, there wasn't really all that much left of the school year. During their youth Saitama had carried both Midoriya and himself through the school years from any physical harm. It was like the laws of the jungle in the education system, the kids with the strongest or coolest quirks prospered while the ones who had weird, dumb quirks were bullied and pushed around; But quirkless were at the very bottom, the kids were relentless with them, they received no mercy.

After Saitama gained his strength and endurance he'd pretty much become feared among many of the children, not wanting to mess with him out of fear of what he could to to them..

That had given Midoriya an unbreakable shield to stand beside since if people messed with Midoriya, they'd answer to Saitama. Though they did eventually transfer to middle school where people thought they were tough shit. The higher classmen preyed on the newbies and once they'd entered the school Saitama eventually got suspended multiple times for repeated violent actions.

But then Saitama found a loophole where he could just wait for them elsewhere not on the school grounds. This was like the holy grail when he first found out. Though he never did initiate a fight unless if it was for Midoriya.

After he'd basically marked himself in school as someone to never mess with, he and Midoriya easily made it through the school years till they were onto their last year. Though there was always one kid who challenged the impossible, and that was Bakugo. Bakugo was defiant, annoying, a pest who always stuck around, well to Saitama that is. Saitama did fight Bakugo again eventually, he won but Bakugo kept coming back with his insults and overall fiery personality.

Saitama eventually just stopped and got bored of him, they were still kids and he didn't wanna go and give the guy brain damage. Maybe he already did since he kept coming at him who knows. But Saitama settled on a pissing contest, basically who could be the most intimidating to each other. Saitama always lost since, well he wasn't good at being intimidating or just mean in general, yeah he could throw powerful punches but that's different than actually hurting people with words.

"Oh, looks like we're early this time"

"Yeah, but at least the halls won't be empty" Midoriya smiled as they entered the school, looking around noticing the eyes of their peers stuck onto them. They didn't think much of it since most of the time eyes were always in them.

They wandered around talking before heading to Midoriya's homeroom where they sat and hung out usually. He didn't have any other friends besides Midoriya, not because he has bad social skills or anything but mainly since he'd grown onto the fact that most people wanted to befriend him because of his strength and influence. That ticked him off, and the girls too, oh the girls. Some would flirt with him or ask him out from nowhere. He wasn't dumb most of those girls went through boyfriends as if they were... Well Midoriya's pencils and notebooks.

"I didn't get to see the episode last night! Tell me what happened!" Midoriya stood beside the desk eager to listen onto the information he craved to know.

"Well, after they were beaten down and about to give up, that mysterious character from the previous episode came into the scene to lend a hand, and turns out he's actually a pretty powerful guy" Saitama sat on his chair backwards, telling Midoriya a summary of their favorite show.

"Tell me more! Cmooon please!"

"You gotta watch it for yourself, it's not fun if someone just tells you"

"But that'll take all day... "

"Well it was cool, it'd ruin the experience for you"

"Fine you win…"

Saitama chuckled as he began to lean back in the chair, balancing on two legs

"Sorry, just looking out for you is a-" He began to lean back too much, he began to grow a look of horror on his face while also having a mid spasm as he tried to get back down… but it was too late

'So this was it huh, this was how i'm gonna go out… goodbye Midoriya, Desu, and even my beautiful manga collection...'

Midoriya jumped back as he saw saitama fall back with a loud thud, it got some of the kids attention but they'd go back to what they were doing once they saw that it was just Saitama being dumb.

"Ahhh that hurt!..." Saitama got back up, fixing himself up while picking the seat up as well, sitting back down since he felt embarrassed at that little mishap as tons of situations played out through his head.

"That was gonna happen, you were being reckless"

"Yeah i know it was just..." Saitama looked away his hand flowing through his hair as he pondered

"Just?..."

"Ehhh nothing nevermind" Saitama couldn't find a way to save himself from the embarrassment so he just accepted the fact that it happened

"Class should be starting soon, should probably get back to my homeroom"

"Oh- yeah you're right, I'll see you at the end of the day!"

Saitama smiled and gave him a nod as he got out of the chair, he waved his friend goodbye before heading off to his homeroom.

* * *

"Oh- Hey Midoriya!" Saitama waved as soon as he saw him walk in, they sat in the near back in the final period but for a reason. Up front a few seats was where Bakugo sat, he'd pester Midoriya and Saitama thought it was best that that move where he couldn't really bother them all that much.

"Ah- Saitama!" Midoriya instantly grew a smile as he rushed over to his seat, it felt like a long day for the two, usually they would only see eachother in the beginning and the end of the day since they do only have 2 classes together.

"My mom said it was fine for you to come over today so we can get to watch that episode together!"

"Ahah that's great cause i wanted to share some manga i found in my spare time, they're really good!"

They both were quickly getting excited all over again, they usually got this way whenever they would enter this class period. Bakugo stood near a corner of the classroom talking to some of his peers as he could hear them talking, it annoyed him so much every time he heard them. He slammed his palms onto their desks, it seemed like it was almost close enough to break the desk apart.

"HEY! Keep it down or I'll have to kill you" He's always moody when it was the end of the day, most kids were since they always wanted to head on home and get on with their activities.

"A- Kacchan! S-S-Sure we can-"

"I'd like to see you try" Saitama had gotten up out of his seat, they stood just 3 feet apart from each other but, it felt like they were looking so close up as if they were just mere inches apart. The room got quiet, eyes were on them since they both were known as people not to mess with. Bakugo with his fiery attitude and Saitama with the massive dangerous aura that radiates off of him.

"Do it"

Bakugo smirked, he laughed aloud shrugging his shoulders in a smug attitude

"You think you can beat me? Really? Compared to me you're nothing"

Saitama smiled, sitting back down as his body began to relax itself

"That's not what everyone else thinks"

"Hey you lis-"

They were interrupted by the ringing of the school bell, it echoed in everyone's ears as everyone began to get into their seats. Bakugo growled like a dog, muttering something under his breath as he went back to his seat, the class started to talk among themselves through soft whispers before the teacher walked into the classroom.

"Alright! Settle down i wasn't gone that long" The class then looked at the teacher other than saitama who was visibly bored, resting on his arms.

Their teacher began to settle down, writing onto the board, signalling the beginning of the class.

…

..

.

"Deku!"

Both Saitama and Midoriya turned around to see an angry Bakugo approaching them, he sometimes called them both deku whenever he felt it was necessary. Apparently Saitama's little standing up caused a ruckus and caused Bakugo to get teased about him being scared of someone else when he's always boasting about surpassing All Might all the time.

"Huh, yeah that's me"

"Don't give me that crap! You're never gonna be better than me so cut the attitude!"

"But I don't have a-" He was cut off mid sentence with some more of Bakugo's threats.

"Don't lie to me or I'll kill you! We're gonna settle this right here and right now!" Bakugo got into a fighting stance, a few explosive pops coming from his palm

Saitama squinted his brows at him, questioning his sanity since he'd actually lost count of how many times he's done this but never on school grounds. Maybe it was cause they would be going to highschool soon, this would make him look good to his peers since of course, Saitama's never lost.

"P-Please don't do this Kacchan! M-Maybe we could settle this out"

But he'd already began to charge Saitama, he was gonna be quick with it since Saitama was a hard hitter, he'd become tired if the battle lasted longer than a minute and would lose so he'd thought of a strategy of taking him out as soon as the battle started.

He got in close ready to attack, Saitama responded with a jab but Bakugo spun around it on one foot, once he'd faced him he felt he'd got him. This was it, he'd finally won there was nothing he could do that'd mess this moment but when Bakugo looked at where Saitama was, everything went in slow motion. Saitama was staring him down, that intense aura growing catching him off guard. As soon as Bakugo's guard was down Saitama knocked him out with a simple chop at the neck.

"Ah, looks like I won again" He picked Bakugo up onto his shoulder before he could fall to the ground. Yeah Saitama was annoyed by these people but he wasn't gonna just beat the crap out of them, that was pretty inhumane and Midoriya never liked it.

"Teacher's are gonna come soon, we should get going"

"Ah- Yeah but, try avoiding a fight next time" Midoriya began to walk away onto the sidewalk as Saitama followed closely behind.

"He started it though! I defended myself"

"But you provoked him at class! It was gonna happen eventually"

"Fine, I guess you've a point there…"

Once they'd come to their houses Saitama went and dropped Bakugo off at his house before heading home. Days like these happened not very often but it felt like the norm when it happened. Someone would provoke Saitama and would receive a punishment for it, then Midoriya would scold him for it since he didn't want to see saitama get suspended or worse, expelled.

But that would be the end of those moments, the following day would change that since an important event would unfold.

* * *

"Saitama hurry up!"

"Slow down you don't usually move this fast!" Saitama followed behind as Midoriya was borderline sprinting into town, he'd gotten excited when he heard the sounds of a giant nearby running that his mind forgot about what they were doing and raced towards the commotion.

Luckily Midoriya was stopped by a red light, saitama had caught up now as the light switched back so they could cross.

"It feels like we're close- Woah!" They'd finally reached the noise, both Saitama and Midoriya looked up and saw a towering villain wreaking havoc on a overpass.

"It's a huge villain!" Midoriya was flowing with excitement, his hand reached to saitama as he began to slap his shoulder repeatedly.

Saitama chuckled as he grabbed Midoriya by the wrist, he began to pull him through the crowd of people as to help give Midoriya a closer look at the action.

Once they came near the front they were stopped my what seemed to be a rope made of water. Overdraft had come and already gained control of the crowd of people.

The giant villain thrashed about before eventually hitting a power line, electricity shooting about being emitted in all directions. It came crashing down near them before a crack could be heard, the ground shook as the power line was stopped immediately.

"Death Arms!" Midoriya yelled, of course he knew that Saitama's guardian was Death Arms, he always was amazed by the fact that his best friend's dad was a hero.

Saitama smiled at this coincidence, though they'd agreed that if they were to find each other in public while desu was on duty then Saitama wouldn't interfere with him since it'd tamper with his concentration and work ethic.

Though the situation was going by so fast, heroes were on the scene immediately as if they were just nearby the whole time ready for action. A dark figure whizzed through the air, swinging on a light pole as a group of females could be heard.

"Kamui Woods!" The fangirls screamed, Saitama was just near them as he winced from the sudden outburst from them, the cheers from them hurt his head but he continued to watch the entire event unfold.

He whizzed by dodging the giant villains attacks easily, swinging along the terrain and even the villain himself before landing on a subway car. It looked like Kamui said something but it was inaudible with all the noise being made. His arm began to stretch out into parts as to form some sort of cage to contain the villain. Midoriya was practically about to pop from the excitement that was coming off of him, it was nice to see him so-

GRAND CANYON!

CRACK!...

..

.

"What?..."

Saitama looked up, the villain fell through as another giant had drop kicked them. The voice sounded female,there was also the fact that she also was 5 stories tall.

"What the…"

Already people were taking pictures, mainly of her in this angle which gave them… a good shot of her ahem… posterior. Both Saitama and Midoriya recoiled back as people lined up to take photos.

"What the hell?!..."

"Today is the day of my debut! My name is Mt. Lady", Saitama squinted his eyes at her giving her a questionable look as all he could see was her ass. Most people say that first impressions count… this one was definitely giving Saitama an idea of her.

"A pleasure to make your ass-quaintance" She pushed you butt back out when making that joke, the line of people grew as more and more began to take more photos.

'T-The fuck?!' Saitama was practically drowning in the sea of fanboys as he'd already lost Midoriya amongst the chaos. Eventually he'd make it out, finding Midoriya already jotting down notes of the new hero

"Midoriya! Was hard to find you in this crowd…"

"Ah- I just wanted to get some notes down, this new hero is pretty interesting!"

Saitama looked around, the villain was being contained, the press had already arrived and a defeated Kamui Woods knelt on his knees as the new hero received all the credit for the win… hopefully the destruction as well.

"Well, we've gotta get to class soon… cmon or we'll be late"

"Ah- Alright!" Midoriya was smiling, already he was in a peppy mood as he was told something from someone, but Saitama didn't question it since Midoriya was always in a good mood. Midoriya marched onwards with Saitama still jotting things down as Saitama redirected him every time he'd almost run into someone or nearly get hit by a car.

* * *

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future"

Midoriya was still writing in his new notebook, occasionally glancing up to the teacher to see what was going on. Saitama sat beside him, hand on his chin as he was barely able to keep himself awake. It looked as if his soul had been drained and he was the empty case that was left behind.

"You're all… pretty much planning on attending the hero courses right?"

Everyone began to shout in an uproar in agreement, many using their quirks as to show off what they can do since there had been a rule established banning the use of their quirks during school hours.

Saitama looked up at them all, he yawned and stretched himself against his chair as they were all pretty much excited for the next chapter in their lives. Midoriya's hand was partly raised although he didn't give off any confidence at all since he, well lacked any quirk that would give him any chance of at least attempting enrolling in any hero school at all.

"Yes, yes you all have wonderful quirks! But using your powers at school is against the rules!"

"Teach!" Bakugo shouted out loud, the room quickly growing quiet as all eyes were on the sound of the voice. Saitama even looked over but he was still visibly drained, a manga could be seen hidden underneath his arms too.

"Don't lump us all together into one group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects!", overall he gave off a pretty cocky attitude. Though he was always cocky and hardy, acting as if he was the protagonist of some sort of manga or anime.

Everyone immediately gave their opinion on the matter as both sides fought back, bakugo even going as far to call them all side characters and rejects.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High, right Bakugo?"

The class then started to mutter to themselves, U.A. was largely known as a top school which was really hard to get into. Most well known heroes graduated from this school, giving the school a pretty bright spotlight.

"That's why I called you all extras! I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U.A.! I'll surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name will be inscribed on the list of top earners!"

"Oh yeah, Saitama and Midoriya wanted to go to U.A. too, right?".

When that sentence was heard all eyes were on two, saitama still had his bored expression as he looked up at them all while midoriya hid in his arms in embarrassment, slowly looking up at them all.

They began to laugh as they all looked at Midoriya, they all knew that the two were quirkless and would sometimes poke fun at the two, well more on Midoriya's part since only the brave would attempt to pick on Saitama.

"Midoriya? No way! You can't get into the hero course just by studying!"

Midoriya shot up to defend himself from this verbal assault, quickly affirming himself "Th-That's not true! They got rid of that rule! There's just no precedent…"

After Midoriya they looked at Saitama, he stood up straight and looked at him. Immediately they all got a cold sweat running down their backs. They all looked away from him not wanting to test him.

"Huhh? Not even gonna try?" Saitama fired at them, shrugging he went back to his manga not seeing a point to argue.

Bakugo then went and exploded the tops of both their desks. Saitama didn't bat an eye but Midoriya shot back in both surprise and fear, landing square on his ass.

"Hey, Dekus! You're both lower than the rejects! You're quirkless! How can you both stand in the same ring as me!" Midoriya was visibly scared, scooting backwards as he recoiled

"No wait! Kachaan! It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything! You have to believe me!" His back was against the wall, all eyes were on him. He was literally backed up against a wall.

Saitama looked over at them, he stood up putting his book down as Midoriya continued to speak.

"It's just, it's been my goal… well our goal since we were little" Saitama gave him a hand, pulling him up to his feet while giving him a smile and a simple "Yeah…" in response.

"And… we won't know till we try"

"Whaddya mean unless you try? Are you taking the test for fun! What can You two even do? You're quirkless!" Midoriya was visibly giving up but Saitama wasn't gonna let em put Midoriya put him down again

"Shut up! We can do better than any of you can hope to become! So come at me with all you've got, cause I won't back down till I've got what i want!"

Saitama got into Bakugo's face, his face was radiating with heat as he'd stand up for what he stood for.

"So go ahead, i'd like to see you try!" The tension between them was high as the teacher finally butted in "A-Alright let's settle down! Get back into your seats"

The class began to mutter to themselves as Bakugo was fuming, sitting himself back down as well as Midoriya, he was relieved that Saitama did what he did. He could always rely on him to have his back…

..

.

'Man… what a pain, at least I won't have to hear from any of this after this is all over' Saitama finished drinking from a fountain. He wiped the water from his mouth giving a satisfied exhale

'I guess this is my last time in these halls, I'm gonna miss it here' He continued to think to himself. Making his way towards his classroom he thought about his future a bit more

'Ah what do I mean! I hated it here… though it doesn't matter unless I have Midoriya with me all the way throu-'

Right when he walked in he saw Bakugo explode the book he gave to Midoriya, tossing it out of the window too to add to the wound. He froze watching it all go down as Midoriya was distraught from the action

"WHAAAAT?!" They all looked to see Saitama there, the two guys who were with Bakugo shot up. But bakugo looked over at him then smiled over at him

"Saitama, I was just about to tell Midoriya here something about why Quirkless shouldn't butt in"

Saitama slowly moved over to them and to the window, looking down at the booklet as it floated in the school fountain. It was burnt all around, looked too fragile to even write in anymore

Bakugo chuckled before continuing off where he left off before "Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school days. I want the shine of being able to be the only student to make it into U.A. from this mediocre city junior high school-"

Bakugo was stopped as the kids he was with looked back in fear, Saitama gripped Bakugo's shoulder, gripping tighter and tighter "Kaaaaachaaaaaan…" Saitama'd never used his name like this, and the way he used it sent shivers down their spines "You ruined Midoriya's book kacchan, i gave that book to him as a gift…" Bakugo slowly turned around to face him. Saitama spun him so he faced him. His fist grabbed at the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground

"I-Idiot are you asking for a death wish! I'll kill you-" Bakugo began to bark at him as he usually did. As a result of this Saitama hit him square in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and dropping him to the ground.

"Now then, let's say we go and get that book huh Midoriya, littering is bad for the environment"

"H-Huh? A-Ah yeah…" Midoriya looked at Bakugo, sitting on his knees grabbing at his stomach, giving both Midoriya and Bakugo a death stare. Being humiliated like this pissed him off so much to the point of his palms sweating in anticipation for what he wants to do to them.

Midoriya got out of there as fast as he could with Saitama as he gave Bakugo a "S-Sorry Kacchan!".

…

..

.

"Ah, I found it" Saitama leaned forward picking the burnt book out of the fountain and handing it off to Midoriya. Midoriya grabbed a hold of it, looking down at it with a slight smile

"You… You didn't have to do that… I know he can be a jerk sometimes but, but set an example Saitama!"

"Oh, my bad, I'll try that next time then"

"But- You always say that! Just keep your promises alright"

"Yeah I will, I guess I'll fix my temper then"

"Hunnnh…" Midoriya exhaled at that, Saitama was so simple yet so hard to get to do things at the same time. But he's always been there for him, Saitama was the only one he could call a friend his entire life really. After Saitama began to train and became popular throughout the school years he always thought that he would end up leaving him behind but, he never did that. When ever Midoriya would bring it up he'd just say: "Us quirkless have to stick together, right?"

"Yeah… I don't want to end up losing you" Midoriya gained a full smile as he marched onwards with Saitama

"Hey no need to get all sappy on me" Saitama wrapped his arms around Midoriya's neck, keeping his pace the same as Midoriya "I heard about a sale on books near the marketplace! I don't wanna miss it"

"Ah yeah I know, You better get me one of those books then!"

"Yeah don't worry, course I will"


	4. Trauma

Trauma

"So you're dad's a hero?"

"Yeah, but I don't throw it around"

The bookstore owner sat by the counter, he leaned against it as he continued his conversation with the kid. He was a regular so it was bound for them to have a casual conversation eventually.

"Well mind I ask who they are then"

"Nah, sorry I can't"

Saitama stood leaning on the counter as he read through a book that caught his eye. It was a dark and gritty manga that had quite the content hidden behind the pages but, behind all of that darkness was a glimmering story to be told, one that most had yet to tell as most didn't tell of the minor occurrences that would happen in major events. This one gripped at saitama pulling him in deeper flipping through the pages until…

"Remember kid... this isn't a library" The owner had pulled the book from his hands, setting it behind the counter with a chuckle as he stretched his back straight.

"Oh- Yeah… I'll make sure to bring some extra money next time then" Saitama put his hands into his pockets, giving the guy a wave and smile as he began towards the door.

"You want to become a hero like you're old man ...right?"

Saitama stopped for a bit, thinking about his answer before turning to the guy with a response.

"Being a hero looks fun. But I don't want to be like my dad, I want to be me."

"Right well… I know a tailor, he's a friend of mine! you should go check him out when you can. If you don't have a costume in mind already his shop is down the street from here. Tell him I sent you."

"Oh uh… Thanks I'll remember that".

Saitama left the store, he looked down at his watch checking the time. He pondered what to do with the rest of his day, his mind lost to the thoughts that roamed his endless mindscape as his body would navigate the streets in front of him.

"Hey! Deku…"

" **Not right now…"** Saitama looked behind himself, turning to see Bakugo and his friends behind him. Exhaling as he'd already dealt with him earlier and just wanted to be by himself right now.

"You're not getting away with what you did earlier Deku… We're gonna have a rematch right here!" Bakugo popped several miniature explosions from his palms, drawing closer to him ready for a brawl. Saitama's shoulders relaxed themselves, he was tired, exhausted, drained, he didn't want to fight right now all he wanted to do was read some manga and nap.

"I… really don't want to do this right now… can't we reschedule for another time? Like tomorrow"

"Coward… You're always acting like you're better than everyone else!"

"No I don't-"

"You're weak! I'll prove it now and surpass you easily..." Bakugo kicked a bottle in his fit of rage, drawing even closer little by little, he was ready to fight.

But that was when it happened…

A huge ball of sludge began to expand out from the bottle behind Bakugo, it came from the bottle that was kicked, ready to consume him. Saitama's eyes began to open wide, he began to walk into a sprint.

"So you've made the first mo-"

" **MOVE IDIOT!** " **,** The sudden burst from Saitama had surprised him, usually Saitama would respond with a snarky comment or a joke but, this was unusual. Taking interest on why he would even say that, Bakugo'd turn his head to look behind himself, finding a giant sludge taking form. He feet stuttered backwards as his feet seemed like they were stuck in place. His legs stiffened up as his eyes widened. It began to take a hold on Bakugo, sucking him in.

"W-W-What the hell?!" Bakugo tried to pop explosions from his hands to get it off of him, didn't work, pull back out, didn't work. Nothing was helping his situation, he pulled and struggled to get out as much as he could, planting his feet and using them to push out even; but the villain was too massive, it's strength was too much to even resist. This was it…

Just like that in a flash, Bakugo was thrown behind with the force of a train. His body skidded across the alley, eventually landing in a heap of garbage lying alongside the alley walls. Slowly he lifted his head picking himself up, to see Saitama standing where he stood. Saitama'd taken his place in the sludge. But shortly after rescuing Bakugo, Saitama then tried to escape outward but the sludge had already begun it's raid on his body. His nerves drew cold, he'd never fought anyone who could take the form of a liquid! His eyes began to widen in fear as his struggle to survive began.

The sludge wouldn't budge, his legs couldn't move and he could feel his insides growing cold and slimy as his ears were plugged from all of the liquid… all he could hear was the sludge and his heartbeat. He tried to take in a deep breath but it was plugged up, already the sludge had plugged his nostrils. He tried to open his mouth to breath but the sludge took this as an opportunity and seized it. " **I can't breath! My lungs… my body hurts so much!... I can't yell... I can't feel! My mind is fuzzy… Everything is going cold…"**

He'd resisted so much, he got his head out as his gargling screams began to roar through the streets. He was in so much pain and his face expressed that deeply. The ground cracked, streetlight glass broke. His foot struck the ground with all his force as he tried to get out. He looked up to see Bakugo was gone, he'd hoped he had gone to get help… hell he probably left to save his own skin... if not then his attacks surely would have…

"Stop struggling… if you stop then it'll be over soon…" The sludge spoke...it was a villain… of course it was, only they would go this low… he gritted his teeth, clenched his fists as his body began to pulsate. His shoulders pulled back and pushed his fist forward, making a thundercrack; This launched a large amount of sludge to pop off like a dynamite explosion going off on a mountain.

He tried to punch his arms out thundercrack after thundercrack, breaking and tearing at the buildings next to him. His efforts shook the ground beneath himself, knocking over street lamps and powerlines, he continued his fight. He punched and kicked, knocking over the building next to himself. He didn't know if anyone was in there or not, it was selfish of him to not care in the moment, his body was fighting to survive whatever the costs.

As time went on people came to the source of the chaos and found Saitama and the sludge, eventually people began to crowd it as they kept their distance, people began to ring for help, some even staying to watch what happens.

"What's happening?" "What is that thing?!" "Where are the heroes!" "Call anyone! Call someone!"

People really liked to crowd around events like this. Saitama's fight to survive was what helped him endure the body takeover. Heroes and the authorities began to arrive on the scene, controlling the people and the fire that had begun during the ensuing chaos.

Saitama's vision was blurry, phased but when he looked up he could see him… Desu… Desu was looking at him, his eyes open in grief and despair as he watched his son being tortured and in anguish."E-Everyone get back! D-Don't get closer!" Desu had a job to do, he had to make sure to keep citizens safe from any attack that may come their way. There was nothing he could do, he could only watch until another hero could come.

" **A-AAAGGH!"** Saitama's fight had caused a rumbling to occur, cracking the street floor around him. No one was able to get close to him, he couldn't control himself, the pain was too much to bear so his body was acting on its own.

Tears began to run down his face, he was gonna die… he felt like he was dying… he wanted to die so much rather than endure this any longer…

His eyes began to clear up, focusing on someone running at him, who was that was it a hero? No… No they were too short to be a hero, but that hair….

" **M-Midoriya?... G-Get away..."** But he didn't listen… he continued to rush at him, throwing his book bag at the sludge in the process. He clawed at Saitama trying with all his might to get him out of there, tears running off his cheek

"S-Saitama! I-I'll get you out of this! D-D-Don't leave me!" The bond between them had caused Midoriya to move on his own. Saitama had already accepted his fate but, deku couldn't seem to accept it, he spat at fate and took action. He didn't care about any repercussions, he just wanted his friend back!

"In my way!..." The sludge went to attack Midoriya but Saitama wasn't gonna let it happen, in an instant his hand pushed through, hitting his palm square onto Midoriya's chest sending him back into something… No, someone…

" **DETROIT SMASH!"**

In an instant, just like that it was all over. Saitama felt cold but, not the wet slimy cold he'd been feeling for what felt like hours. It was the cold spring air that flew against this skin and hair. He laid against the ground as a thunderous applause rang through his ears. His vision and hearing slowly began to fade… then everything went white…

10 years ago…

"My god…"

"We need more help over here!"

"Fuck.. there's debris everywhere!"

The fire had started to grow into a big blaze of heat. The tips of the flames so high they could be seen overtop buildings. The buildings that the ember had taken over had already collapsed with the surrounding area covered in paramedics trying to find any survivors. The sounds of explosions could be heard in the not far distance. Everyone was panicking, families fleeing towards anyone who could help.

"H-Help!... Help!..." A small voice could be heard from beneath some rubble. The voice was soft, like it was coming from a toddler, the fatalities from this traumatic event had no mercy in the age range. Elders, children, even newborns weren't given a chance.

"I found another! I need some help over here!" A volunteer shouted. He began to rummage through, going through some debris till finding a big chunk of concrete. After some commotion a man who towered over the bunch came in.

"I lift, you go" The man wore a tank top and cargo shorts, his overall physique was massive, he was ripped and tall. His hand dug into the rubble lifting it over his shoulders.

The smell of blood and puke immediately was freed out from underneath, entering the nostrils of the men. They recoiled at the smell, but still ventured in. When he entered his eyes focused on the body that laid in front of him. Her chest had been pierced by rebar as a puddle had formed underneath her. But underneath the woman he'd find a small child, about the age of 3 curled up into the woman's chest. The child clung to the clothes of his mother as the man began to pull them apart.

"Cmon… I won't hurt ya…" On further exception the child seemed to be bleeding out from several wounds that it'd received, the face was covered in broken glass and body covered in gashes as some rock could be seen sticking out. The man ran out in a rush as the guy who'd helped him looked down at him.

"What about the girl?!"

"She's already gone… there's not much to do for her"

Further screaming could be heard not that far from here, the many yells that had happened that night was traumatic, the yells of the weak and old stabbed at the ears of many.

The child's grip tightened before being pulled off away from his body.

"I'm… not good with children"

The pain kicked in, the child began to cry out as tears began to stream from his eyes.

"I've took care of children before… lemme have at it"

The larger man grabbed ahold of the child, shushing it down trying to calm the kid down as best as he could.

The explosions continued to echo in the distance, the fire looked like it wasn't dying down anytime soon, it was slowly creeping closer towards the area.

"I've gotta get going, people need all the help they can get sorry for putting the burden on you"

The giant let out a sigh, patting the kid's back

"Just go, i'll get the kid to safety"

The man nodded before taking off, heading off into the broken wasteland. As he came to a close towards paramedics he'd hand off the child to them, the child clinging to the man's chest not wanting to separate again. He looked down to him before the paramedic began to speak

"A child of yours sir?"

"No, but he needs medical attention"

He then handed the child off to the medic, bringing the child in towards other medics before returning to the man in question.

"What's your name? I'm gonna need it till we can track down any of his parents or guardians"

The man took a deep breath in, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's, Desutegoro"

"Well Desutegoro, we'll probably be relocating him after all of this. We'll call you when that happens ok" He'd then present Desu a notepad displaying a bunch of info

Desu didn't really agree to be his guardian or anything but, it looked like the kid didn't have anyone at the moment. His mother died, his father hasn't been found yet, and he doubted he even had a guardian so he was all he had. So he filled it all out, he was prepared for what he had to do, the consequences were unknown but the little guy needed him right now.

After he put down his info he was let go of. But in the moment, he took a good look around. There were checkpoints filled with injured and questionably dead people. Families were mourning, crying, and arguing with paramedics about their loved ones. The police force were keeping anyone else from going back out and some people who were already out there were either escaping out or helping out others with firefighters. Usually fighters wouldn't handle situations like this, on a minimal scale. This was all very different, oh very different…

..

.

Present Day…

Saitama sat up with his chest thumping, his eyes popped and his forehead was heating up. His senses were on fire as his insides felt cold but he couldn't tell from the sudden force that struck his thoughts. He searched his surroundings to find that he was surrounded by paramedics as desu sat on the sidelines. His fists clenched up, standing up and taking a fighting stance, darting around in fear of what had happened

"Hey! Hey! Take it easy!"

"Woah give him some space!"

"Calm Down!"

The paramedics tried to ease him down, it did work but Desu came into the picture. Saitama got scared of what he'd say after what happened, he was gonna get scolded, get grounded, or even punished hard from training but… he was met with something else.

"I thought I was gonna lose you…"

Desu had embraced Saitama, he held him tightly but firmly. Saitama slowly embraced him back before looking at the crowds of people behind Desu. The news media was here, paramedics and even cops keeping the people at bay. Just how much destruction did he do?

"We probably shouldn't do this out here…

Desu recoiled back as he'd remembered their deal, rubbing his neck with a chuckle

"A-Ahahah, yeah right"

And in about the next several seconds, he began to get approached by several reporters asking him all sorts of questions and whatnot about the destruction that he'd caused. He couldn't keep track of them all some were about his health, experience, thoughts, and even what his quirk was! Imagine answering that telling them that you were quirkless! They wouldn't take it seriously at all. He just started to give them simple answers like "frightened" or "spooked" "Ok" "Alright" and also even narrowed his eyes at one camera. After that barrage he'd just get praised by some random heroes but he only wanted to see one other person and that was Midoriya.

He eventually found him walking away from the scene, looking a bit down but still keeping that smile of his. Finally catching up to him he'd give him a slap on the shoulder

"Yo, Izuku what's up"

Midoriya's body jolted upwards, he recoiled forward before giving off a breath of relief. He gave Saitama a wave with his signature smile thrown in as well.

"Hey! I saw you were busy and decided to get going…"

"Oh, it's pretty rude to not check in and talk to the person you saved"

"W-Well that's not what everyone else is saying…"

"Hey man, you saved me in my books even if All Might came in and saved our butts"

Midoriya chuckled and nodded in agreement. Saitama began to walk with him towards their houses since, well Midoriya's mom tended to get worried all the time, it was a pretty normal occurrence. Saitama liked Inko, she was always nice and gave him food, he'd always wanted to have a mom like that if he ever were to have one…

They talked back and forth before they'd hear someone yelling from behind them. They'd both turn behind to find Bakugo standing there, his book bag strap in one hand. He looked pissed like always.

"Saitama! Get over here I wanna talk to you!"

Saitama pinched his temples with his fingers, looking over to Midoriya who gave him a reassuring thumbs up and smile

"I'll see you at my house!"

Midoriya gave him a wave goodbye as he began to head home on his own. Saitama took a deep breath as he'd make his way over to Bakugo. His mind was ready for anything that would come from his mouth.

"Alright, so whatcha-

"Don't get cocky! Just because you took my place back there doesn't mean you're any better than me!"

"That's not what I mea-"

"And don't expect me to pay you back! I already did by getting some heroes onto you!"

"Oh, thanks the-"

"But that doesn't mean we're friends, I could never be friends with a quirkless good for nothing like you!"

"...Cool… listen Bakugo… I really don't want to argue with you anymore, I don't want to fight with you like this anymore, let's just make up alright"

There was a silence between them, Bakugo looked down at Saitama as if he were an inferior. He'd let out a hmph as well as giving him a relaxed expression. Saitama then put his hand out as a way of making an implied agreement but Bakugo slapped his hand away. He threw his bag over his shoulder as he began on his way out of the neighborhood.

Saitama looked down at his hand, finally taking note at how dirty the palm was, he frantically began to clean it off on his pants but saw no result. A breath of defeat came from him before turning back towards where his house was.

"Well… at least it's a start."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hey! Sorry for the month long hiatus. I've recently gotten busy with school and life in general. I always hate giving excuses but just know that I haven't given up on this story! I've been reading all of your reviews and have been thrilled with the criticism i've been receiving! Criticism of any kind is highly appreciated.

Now just to make sure: Saitama will be bald! That's one of his key attributes I mean come on! But not now at least. I've taken this from both the bonus chapter: 200 Yen and Pre-Training Saitama as evidence that he did have hair when he was a kid and when he was working out. Just to answer some confusion.

Saitama IS NOT a reincarnation or anything like that, it's like incorporating him into the MHA universe with reasonable explanations and backstory. Simply copying and pasting him in wouldn't really make sense and like any good story, character development can make a character seem much more lively and natural. Don't think of this as nerfing Saitama but as giving him a journey to earn that limitless power.

Keep in mind though I'll try and make some OC plotlines as to not just blatantly copy MHA, it wouldn't be all that fun if I did. Enough of my ramble! I'm thankful for all of you who've read this and who even thought to read this fanfic in the first place. This concludes the author's notes, glad to have you reading!


End file.
